


sometimes, you just need to let go

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: You and Me [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys being a mess, Bros Chiling, Bros having a talk, Fluff, M/M, Shoma dealing with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Shoma finally finds some answers.Yuzuru is happy to help.If Shoma doesn't kill him first.
Relationships: Decisions - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu & Shoma Uno
Series: You and Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395547
Kudos: 61





	sometimes, you just need to let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom_scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_scientist/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Mushroom_Scientist! I hope you like this small gift! The whole series is a gift for you, so why not carry on our journey through the stages of these two idiots?
> 
> Love you ❤️

“For real.”

“Shut up.”

“How can you be such a moron, I swear to God..”

“Let me be a moron in peace.”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“I need you two to start dating so he can get easily distracted and let me win.”

“You are insane.”

“I know, my doctor told me so.”

All Shoma wanted that day was to just take the day off and laze around his best friend’s apartment, yet he was getting the lecture of his life on how to get a boyfriend.

Not that he actually needed one. He was fine on his own.

Perfectly fine.

Still, Yuzuru had taken the burden upon himself to try and guide Shoma through the “maze” that love could be.

Shoma wanted to punch Yuzuru two seconds after that line had left his mouth, but figured that the price to pay for hurting Yuzuru Hanyu would be a greater annoyance than bad poetry.

That was the only reason he was still breathing, for the most part.

He wondered if Nathan even spent so much time thinking about them, about their relationship, or in this case, the lack of one. Competitions and ice shows had come and gone, and all he had gotten had been a few stolen moments with the younger (that he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world), and some light mutual teasing. If he closed his eyes he could still remember Nathan’s bashful smile by heart, the boy never seemed to know how to take a compliment.

_“That was amazing.”_

_The curly-haired boy jumped around and once he spotted Shoma casually leaning on the boards by the rink, he quickly made his way towards him._

_“Wha-what?” Nathan seemed to struggle in order to get the words out, but for Shoma, it was even more endearing of him._

_“Your Lutz.” And it wasn’t a fake compliment at all, he had seen how effortlessly he pulled off one of the hardest jumps in their discipline. He might not have a goal of ever jumping a quadruple Axel like Yuzuru, but for Shoma, this was just as majestic._

_“It’s no-nothing,” Nathan said, ducking his head, no doubt hiding his flaming face. Shoma could predict it from a mile away, he might be doing this on purpose. But nobody had to know, now did they?_

_“You could do it so much better.”_

_Now that was a blatant lie, still, Shoma appreciated the effort, “I wish.”_

_He took one of his hands gripping the boards in his and smiled at how Nathan’s breath hitched suddenly at the contact. Nathan had become such a precious person to him, that sometimes Shoma wondered how one earth had he fallen so hard for the American boy._

_“Perhaps you could teach me,” as Nathan looked up, his eyes shining with excitement, just by the prospect of spending some time with him. Shoma couldn’t help but fix a wild curl that seemed to escape his ponytail, “In exchange for the cantilever.”_

_The response was immediate, “Y-yes!”_

“See, you’re not even listening to me, you’re probably daydreaming about the kid again.”

Shoma looked up from his couch and threw a slipper at Yuzuru, making sure it hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

“Yuzu, did you know that detergent pods are edible?”

He waited for Yuzuru to get the joke and process that fact that no, soap was not proper for consumption and no, he shouldn’t try it, and yes Shoma was trying to get rid of him. Permanently.

“Very funny, so, when are you going to man up and ask him for a real date?”

Shoma groaned, this was exactly what he had been dreading. Facing the reality of his current predicament: how to ask Nathan out and not make a fool out of himself.

Would Nathan say no? And if he said yes, then what?

What if the younger one found out he wasn’t exactly how he had pictured him to be?

Nathan was perfect in all the sense of the word, he was one of the best skaters in the world, he was a top student in one of the best schools out there, he was friendly and loved by everyone in the skating circuit. There were no actual flaws to be found.

And not risking to sound too shallow but Shoma didn’t even want to think about the fact that he was extremely handsome while he remained a midget till he died. Nathan didn’t look like a porcelain doll with flawless skin and perfect proportions like his best friend, but still, it made him slightly breathless to think about the pictures that the other skater had posted online multiple times.

_When had he gotten those abs?_

“If you don’t ask him out, someone else will.”

Yuzuru was right, sooner or later someone else would notice what he had so carelessly let go from out of his grasp. He owed it to himself to try.

Shoma walked over to Yuzuru and threw himself into his lap, his head pillowed by his thigh and feet hanging from the other side of the armrest.

“You really think I have a chance?”

He immediately felt a hard smack on his forehead and winced at the sting, Yuzuru was looking down at him and with an incredulous expression, “You two have been flirting for months, Shoma.”

“I don’t know…” he felt so lost when it came to all things about love, he had never felt this way before and it seemed like everything had come crashing down all at once. The only other experience he had had in the past, hadn’t been a pleasant one, “I’m just scared.”

Yuzuru’s expression softened at his friend’s low confession. He understood perfectly well the feeling, “It’s normal, if you weren’t the least bit afraid then something was definitely wrong.”

“Was it…was it the same with you and…?”

His best friend smiled and ran his hands through his soft hair, no longer wearing highlights and back to his original color, since someone had pointed out the other day about how nice he looked with his natural hair. It hadn’t been the only reason for the change. Obviously not.

“I was terrified Shoma! I didn’t know what to do, Javi had only been with girls and I had no idea if he even like men..like that…”

Shoma remembered those times well. How he had come to terms about his own feelings and how seeing his best friend happy after such a hard time, he couldn’t help but be happy for him as well. It had been a lesson, it had been the beginning for his friends and the ending of a chapter for him.

“I would have beaten his ass.”

“What?”

“If he had hurt you, I would have hurt him so much more with my own hands.”

Yuzuru laughed and patted his head, “Thank you, but I was lucky enough I guess, and so will you. There’s no reason to doubt his feelings, and the sooner you two talk, the sooner you will stop feeling like this.”

“I guess the second time is the charm?”

“Oh, stop it!” Yuzuru playfully pushed him off his lap and onto the floor, “We were young, you had no idea what you were doing.”

“Hey, at the time it seemed like a good idea.”

It hadn’t been a good idea. And yes Shoma hadn’t known the first about love yet.

Not like this.

“This is different Sho,” he pressed the palm of his hand to the left side of his chest, “you can feel it, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s time to finally let go and move on. Life is not like in the movies, love won’t wait for you. You need to run after it, and fight until you can’t no longer find a reason to fight for.”

And just like that.

Shoma knew exactly what to do.

Yuzuru had been his past, but perhaps Nathan could become his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked this! Now that Shoma has finally made up his mind, let us move into the fluff!!! But before that, we shall see Nathan's point of view as well!!  
> I'm so excited ❤️


End file.
